Meet Your Soulmate
by JohnnynotSid
Summary: As time goes on, Man continues to evolve. Some might say Artemis Fowl II was the next step in human evolution. But even the boy genius can't be prepared for what is coming. He will soon discover a new part of his family. May change rating later
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first serious Artemis Fowl fic and I think it's pretty decent. I stole quite a few ideas for my new character. In fact, if you would like to know where I got a lot of my ideas for the mannerisms from, just watch the episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine titled "Statistical Probabilities" (You can find it one .com, it's under season six) or watch Joss Whedon's 'Firefly' and 'Serenity'. I also stole some stuff from (500) Days of Summer. Basically, writers always steal and I'm the one who admits it. But I do think this is a rather original take on Eoin Colfer's characters, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the original characters I create.

Chapter One: The Meeting of the Fowls

Princeton Psychiatric Facility was one of the most exclusive and depressing place there was.

The lighting was fluorescent, the only lighting Lennon had ever known. She sat in the plastic chair, fidgeting, cracking her knuckles and glancing every which way. The metal chairs (three of them) and the table were nailed to the floor. Like it mattered. She just let them believe that it made a difference, but it didn't. She'd never been in this room before but she knew why she was here. She was exactly where she wanted to be. They called her insane, but how could someone insane create such a perfect plan? Phase one was already over. She was here and it would only be a matter of minutes until….

Yes… There were the footsteps, coming close to the hallway. She sat up straight. She could hear them talking.

"Now, Mrs. Fowl, you have to understand, we've put the three of you in a padded room for your own protection."

"I still don't see why I can't give her what I brought her in person." A soft woman's voice. Hearing it hurt. She would not have recognized it if she didn't know who was coming. "Having it all inspected seems like quite an invasion of our privacy."

"We have to do this, Mrs. Fowl. We mean no offense to you or your husband, we know you would never purposely bring her something that could end up being harmful. But Lennon can be very…. Inventive, so we have to be very careful about what we allow her to have."

That was Dr. Staner, Lennon's nemesis. Lennon called him Dr. Stoner because he more than once had abused his privileges when it came to the supply of medical marijuana. Staner thought no one else knew, that he had covered his tracks too well, and it was true that no one else had discovered the culprit. But Lennon noticed things others couldn't, saw things others couldn't, smelled, heard, tasted and felt things others couldn't. Information just came to her, and she had learned many years ago how to use it. As of right now Staner had no idea Lennon knew about his little habit, Lennon was saving that to blackmail him in case this didn't go perfectly to plan.

They were now coming down the hallway, anybody could hear it. Another man's voice spoke.

"How has her development been?"

"It's truly a shame your daughter has these, er, issues, Mr. Fowl, because her aptitude tests are off the charts. If she hadn't had to spend her life here, she'd already have finished graduate school by this age and probably be working on a cure for cancer if she hadn't already discovered it. Don't be alarmed if…"

_NOOO Staner,_ Lennon thought, _stop right there._

She could hear Staner pause and clear his throat. "If…If…. I'm sorry, I forgot what I was about to say. Yes. That's right. Don't be alarmed if she seems incredibly bright."

They were at the door. Dr. Stoner stopped. "I'll go in first to prepare her for you. I'll come out in just a second to get you."

She could hear his card slide inside the lock, his fingers press down on the number keys. She knew by the sounds they made what Staner's special code was. 5241971, the day he graduated medical school.

Stoner entered with a fake smile on his face. Stoner pretended he was Lennon's friend, but they both knew it was a lie. They had a mutual fear and disdain for one another, but Stoner needed Lennon, she was his pet project, so he pretended to play nice.

"Okay, Lennon, are you ready to meet them?" He said, beaming.

Lennon nodded. "Yes. Yes I am."

"Okay, but first…" He pulled a capped syringe out of his pocket, and pulled off the cover. "Here's a mild sedative to help keep you calm."

Lennon sniffed. Amobarbital. She focused on the molecules to break it down. Liquid nitrogen and water. All it needed to be. She struggled anyway, made the syringe fly out of his hands and into the padded wall. She focused pressure on the top and injected the substance into the padding.

"Think fast, Missy." Staner said, whipping out another syringe and injecting her before she had a chance to react.

Lennon let him think he'd won. He'd have to. But she'd changed the molecules in both syringes, so all she was getting was a nice dose of water. It was necessary. When you were trying to live in a place like this, you had to let them think they won most of the time.

She stopped fidgeting so much. But then—There was that noise! Oh, of all the times for that noise to start! She put her hands over her ears. It was a horrible, high-pitched scratching going back and forth. Lennon cried out.

"A pipe! In the ceiling below the rec room! It's loose! It's loose!"

"Well good. I think a good distraction may be exactly what you need." With that, Staner backed out of the room.

She could do so many things to him. Make his heart stop. Make his lungs clog up. Make his brain hemorrhage, created a blister within his cerebral cortex. Clog a blood vessel. But no… She couldn't. Not now. Maybe later.

Then they entered. A tall, graceful woman with long blonde curly hair, she wore a designer sundress and light sweater in cranberry, a gold wreath necklace around her neck and red pumps, a red Hermes Kelly bag hanging from her arm. Her blue eyes made quite a contrast. She was a very pretty, elegant woman all around.

The man, clad in an Armani suit and blue silk tie, had black hair combed back and piercing blue eyes. Other than the prosthetic leg he sported (Lennon recognized it by the way he walked, and it took her by surprise), he matched his wife in refinement.

Lennon forgot her deep hatred for a second and felt intimidated, looking down at her own clothes. Like most of the other patients there, she wore cotton scrubs, white with a pattern of tiny purple stars, and white sneakers. Over the shirt she wore a pink knitted sip-up sweater that was left open. Her hair, as usual, was messy, it hung like a mass of vines around her head and in her face.

Lennon had always disliked her appearance. Having been given up as baby to live in this mental institution with no family and no friends, Lennon had only come to love a few things: Her long dark hair, which she never let anyone cut, the way she could cut bits of it off and feel nothing, scaring people, a few of her fellow inmates(many of whom were schizophrenic, so she ended up liking way more people than you'd expect), her enormous blue eyes, masturbation, her telekinetic powers, and her abilities to sense things before they happened. She pretty much hated everything else.

She especially hated the two people who had just nervously entered her presence. She put her hands over her ears. That noise!

The woman spoke first. "H-Hello, Lennon. I'm your Mother."

Neither of them were going to do anything affectionate, they were too afraid and besides, they probably barely even thought of her as their child. A jolt of pain hit her, which quickly turned to anger.

"And you're my father, I guess?" She said to the man. Before he had a chance to reply, she continued. "Long time no see. What has it been? Fourteen years, two months, twelve hours, and thirteen minutes? Yes I believe you shipped me off to this place when I was a month old, your last visit was when I four years and one months old and I turn eighteen years and three months today and it is 12:13 pm. Bet you didn't know that. But you didn't know it's been exactly three months twelve hours and thirteen minutes since my last birthday. But you don't care, do you?" She gritted her teeth. The pipe sound was awful.

The two of them didn't seem to know how to respond. They looked at each other, both seeming incredibly guilty.

"Lennon—we—we're sorry we haven't visited you, it's just that, we were told you might try to kill us. We didn't want to believe that, but when we visited you when you were little, well… You fulfilled that promise."

"I suppose you think that's all you have to apologize for, eh?" Lennon said. She spoke really fast, as usual, because she was always nervous. Always nervous. But she had her reasons, yes she did. People always poking and prodding at her. Things moving on their own (she'd only learned to make that stop a few years ago and there was no telling when that would start up again, now they only did that when she told them to). People always, always watching her. Everyone afraid of her so why shouldn't she be a afraid of them. No one understood her and people always treated things they couldn't understand with disdain. And now, that noise! "You feel no remorse for locking me up in here. Just locked me up and threw away the key. So happy you didn't have to deal with a nuisance like me. Didn't want a kid messing up your perfect perfect lives!"

"That's not true." Her father said. "We sent you here because they were the only people who knew anything about… what's special about you."

"So you locked me away for being different. For being _advanced_. Because I could do things other's can't do. You're scared of me!" _Not just for themselves, _Lennon realized. She studied them carefully.

_Their royal family has a prince. A crowned prince. Only somehow more precious to them. What can possibly make a crowned prince more precious to a King and Queen? They must have lost him at one point! He's back, yes, but he was gone a long time and with the crowned prince gone, they need new heirs! One, no wait! Look at the stretch marks on her arms, the one she's trying to hide? Stretch marks only go that far if it was a multiple pregnancy. Two more. Now they've got the crowned prince home and they live in their castle with three princes. Or more. Ah, that noise!_

Now it would be just too easy.

"You have other children!" She said triumphantly.

The two of them looked bewildered. "No, no we don't!"

"Oh really?"

She focused on Artemis' pants pocket and smooth as butter, his wallet slipped out and flew over the table into Lennon's hands. The Fowls watched in dismay as Lennon opened it and looked through it. Jackpot! In the pocket behind the ID was a picture of Artemis and Angeline with three children. One was dark-haired, male, in his teens, the other two looked to be twins, about three years old, boys with blonde curls. She flipped the picture over and it read: _The Fowl Family: Artemis Senior, Angeline, Artemis Junior, Beckett, and Myles._

She was instantly distracted by that. "That's not the whole Fowl family!" She screamed. "You just hide me away. Does Artemis know about me? What about Beckett or Myles?"

They both looked at their laps. "No." Angeline whispered. "They know nothing. Very few people know about you."

Lennon decided to talk slowly for the first time in a long time. Her anger grew as she continued, and that noise was only making it worse. But she had to concentrate. Somehow. "Well then, I guess it's time to tell you a very special story. About three years ago, I was given a roommate named Patty. Patty was in for manic-depression and was very very nice. I liked her a lot because she didn't seem scared of me. She was from London and was sent to this place after a fifteenth suicide attempt. But there was one thing about Patty I didn't like: Her hamster, Gogo. Gogo shit on everything, chewed everything, and squeaked all night long. He was just a baby hamster, completely healthy, something Patty's parents gave her to keep her company while she was away. She was released a year later and she took her hamster with her, but promised to stay in touched. It was only a week after she left that I discovered that Gogo had chewed holes in all my winter clothing. When I found this out, I wanted Gogo to die a slow painful death and wondered if hamsters could get gangrene. I thought about it, thought about it, and thought about it some more. Then I got a letter from Patty telling me that Gogo's fur was falling out and his skin was getting all mottled and grey.I thought to myself, is it possible? Is it possible that I could have caused this? I started thinking about Gogo getting better and then I got letters from Patty saying Gogo was returning to his old self again. There was only one more thing I needed to convince myself that I was the one controlling Gogo's health. I started thinking about him rotting away again. I thought about it in precise detaiI, what parts of him should rot away and when and where. I asked Patty for a blow by blow account of Gogo's health and she obliged and suddenly Gogo was rotting away in specifically the ways I imagined. I got more and more letters from Patty, each one with even worse news about Gogo. Finally both his legs rotted off and poor Gogo died. Now I asked myself, was I capable of affecting Gogo's health? Could it be that my abilities are such that I was able to manipulate the health of a hamster thousands of miles away? And was it possible I'd be able to do it again?"

Lennon paused dramatically, enjoying the terrified expressions that adorned her parents' faces. But then the noise went off again and her brief moment of pleasure dissipated, adding to her anger.

"I thought about killing you two, but then I realized that it was your money that was the only thing that kept me from turning into even more of a lab rat for Dr. Staner. If you two died, he might be able to become my legal guardian and finally get to carve into my skull and play with my bits and pieces. He's been experimenting on me for years, in very cruel ways, you know, subjecting me to untested chemicals, forcing me to take various drugs, playing mind games like Chinese water torture, etc. But the only thing that has kept him from doing the stuff he has in his Lennon Fowl file is the two of you. As long as I have parents, and rich and powerful ones, he wouldn't dare. I couldn't kill any of the people here, that would raise suspicion, so I put my experiments off for a while. But now I've discovered not only a new opportunity to test this ability of mine, but also a way to get me out of here. And it is this, parents: I'm going to think about your precious Artemis Jr. I'm going to try and give him a cold. And as time goes on, I'm going to have his health deteriorate. I'm going to keep doing this until you bring me home and get me out of here. And if you wait too long and Artemis dies, then I'll start working on one of those little twins."

Angeline stared at her daughter horrified. "You wouldn't—"

"Mother, you won't believe me when I tell you this. You will probably believe these are just the ravings of a sick, sick girl crying for attention, but I have been tortured in this place since I was a little girl. I have had all sorts of sick experiments placed on me. When I was thirteen, Dr. Staner impregnated me three times, aborting each pregnancy to see how I'd react. He's used the intercom system to read me passages from various books, some with graphic tales of perversion and violence and terror, some that were just of horrible quality all night every night. He's cut me in various places and blamed me for it. He's altered my meals and slipped drugs into things. He's had me raped by the various lunatics who inhabit this place. He's purposely introduced me to new hobbies, activities, and types of art, and taken them away whenever I took pleasure in any of them. I've had electroshock and solitary confinement. I've been tricked into using my powers against my will. I've been aggravated into using my powers against my will. I have been tortured ever since I was a little girl. The only thing that has kept me from trying to kill myself is the knowledge that it would give him more excuses to experiment on me, and the hope that I would one day get out of here. I am desperate, and I will do anything, even murder, to get out of here."

The Fowls gaped at their daughter. Truly they were dealing with a very sick individual. How was it possible that they could have created someone so disturbed?

The fact was that Lennon Fowl was indeed a very disturbed young woman, part of which was nature, part of which was nurture. Though she was insane, she should have turned out alright by this age had she had the proper care. Superior intellect and senses could easily drive a person mad if they are not nurtured properly, and Lennon was also telekinetic. In fact, when she was born, the walls of the delivery room started shaking. All sorts of strange things, some of which were quite dangerous, happened around baby Lennon and the Fowls became desperate only after a month after she was born. They found out that Princeton had a place for this type of phenomenon and were urged by experts to send her at once. Thus, Lennon had grown up in this mental institution, kept from being able to properly exercise and explore her abilities and adjust. It had to drive her a bit mad.

But Lennon Fowl in fact was still far more insane than she should be with that kind of treatment alone. Because the fact was that even though she had horrible dreams and hallucinations, even though she was trapped within her own desperate, ruthless mind, she still had a grasp of what was real and what wasn't. The fact was, everything she was telling her parents was true. She had been tortured and experimented on by Dr. Staner. She had been treated not as a human, but as an animal. And it was this that drove her to the full extent of her madness.

The two adults looked at each other, and communicated in the way only people who have known each other as soul mates for many, many years could.

"Lennon… If you think this has been happening to you, then we can get you another Doctor, or even send you to another Hospital--" Artemis Senior began.

"No. No more hospitals. I want to go live in your home and gain a sense of normalcy. I want out of hospitals. I'm sick of being a mental patient. I will not let you relocate me to a different Hell. You will get me out of here or your sons will die."

"But Lennon, what if you can't hurt the boys the way you want to, what if you're really not that powerful?"

"Then I will cause bad things to happen in this area. I will kill Dr. Staner and everyone else in this facility, escape, and find a way to get to Ireland and kill you all there. And no, you will not be able to stop me. I will kill all of you, track down all our Fowl relatives, kill them, and kill myself. There won't be a Fowl left on Earth. Your glorious old family will be gone and it will be all your fault. I don't feel the need to prove to you that I can do these things. You will find out soon enough when you get home and discover your Dear Arty has a rather awful cold."

Angeline stood up. "I'm not listening to this anymore."

"That quite alright, I'm done." Lennon replied. "You can go now."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know Lennon is a totally Sue-ish name to give her, but I was searching Babynames dot com looking for an irish name and when I found out Lennon was an Irish name, I couldn't resist. The meaning was also fortunately deliciously ironic too. REVIEW.


	2. Author's Note

So recently I've been accused of plagiarism by an anonymous reviewer. As this reviewer is, in fact, anonymous, I have no other outlet to defend myself. Be rest assured that while I have (admittedly) gotten ideas from other media, I have neither plagiarized nor "copied sentences verbatim." I am extremely offended that I have been accused of what I consider to be practically a crime by someone who can't even come up with what sentences I supposedly plagiarized. I'm sorry to waste all your time with this but I felt it necessary to defend myself. I will continue to tell you all what I've lifted ideas from, but I will not admit to something I haven't done.

Sincerely,

Johnnynotsid


End file.
